Mosquitoes
by Rider of the Whales
Summary: Shadow's feeling a little... frisky... and who's the target of his "affections?"


**A/N:** You never see any Shadow x Blue fics. I had to write one, because that's actually an amazing pairing~!

Forgive me for the cheesy opening… TT_TT This was written between the hours of midnight and 6 AM…

**Disclaimer-Owned by Nintendo, borrowed by me**

**Mosquitoes—A Shadow x Blue one-shot**

It was the end of a long, hot and tiring day, and the five Links were just settling down to make camp. They'd walked farther than usual, hoping to make it to the next town before nightfall, but when the sun dipped behind the treeline Green had sighed and called for a halt. "We don't want to have to make camp and find firewood in the dark, do we?" He'd reminded Blue when the latter looked as if he was about to complain. "Besides, I'm beat, Vio's beat, and Red looks like he wants to curl up and sleep for years. You and Shadow are the only ones with energy…"

"Fine!" Blue growled, throwing his hands in the air. "Shadow, you're sparring with me after we set up camp."

"Oh, really?" The pale boy in the black tunic drawled, already beginning to scrape out a circle for a firepit.

"Yes!" Blue was adamant.

"…Eh. I guess I had nothing better to do with my evening anyway," Shadow grumbled.

"Good." Blue glanced over at the other three- they'd chosen a decent camping place, a large clearing with a couple of logs set in a vague semicircle, in the center of which Shadow was creating their fire ring. Red was sprawled across one log, dead to the world, while Vio and Green were unloading cooking supplies. All that was left to do was gather some firewood, so he headed into the forest.

Only a few moments later he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Shadow trailing him. "What?" Blue asked, irritated.

"I'm getting firewood," Shadow stated calmly. He knelt to pick up a couple of good sticks, and Blue caught a glimpse of an evil-looking smirk on the boy's face. It sent a bit of a chill up his spine…

"No, I'm getting firewood. You were setting up the firepit," Blue pointed out, with what he thought was some pretty good logic.

"If you had looked over there, you would have seen that I finished the firewood." Shadow's grin grew a little wider. "So I came to, ah… help." He casually popped the last "p", knowing it drove Blue crazy every time. This time was no exception, as Blue whirled toward him, scowl in place and about to say (or yell) something, but what came out was a yelp as Shadow stood, a good-sized tree branch across his shoulders, and just missed knocking the other boy off his feet.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Blue yelled angrily from his new position on the ground, wood scattered all around him. "You could have taken my head off!"

"Did I get you?" In one swift movement, Shadow had discarded the branch and was kneeling over Blue. "You've got a little scratch… right here…" He pointed to a spot on Blue's forehead, and the boy put a hand up as if to touch it. "Nuh-uh-uh!" the paler boy said cheerfully. "Let me take care of it for you."

Blue glared up at the teen, immediately suspicious. "What are you- EEURGH!" The cry rang through the trees, followed by the sound of Shadow's hysterical laughter. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He ranted up at the other, who was holding onto his stomach, trying to contain himself. "YOU JUST L-LICKED ME!" Shadow wheezed something about "cleaning the wound," then rolled over to the side to avoid Blue's punch as the boy stood up. "You-you-aargh, I can't even _say_ how disgusting that was! I'm out of here!" Blue stomped away, fists clenched and head down, trying to hide the pale blush that had sprung up on his face.

The sound of swordplay rang through the night as Shadow's blade crashed into Blue's defense. "Might as well forfeit now," Shadow grunted, stepping back with his blade once again at the ready. "We both know who's gonna win."

"Yeah, me," Blue shot back, lunging at the slightly taller boy and swinging directly at his knees. The move was easily parried, but Blue swept his blade up that of the other's and directed it toward Shadow's neck. In the blink of an eye, Shadow's sword was there to stop it, and the resulting clash left Blue's arms numb and Shadow wincing a little.

"Oh, I doubt that," Shadow chuckled, then _pushed _outward, shoving Blue off-balance. From then on it was almost too easy to parry his blade, sweep outward and knock it out of his hand, and curl an ankle around Blue's to bring him crashing to the ground. What Shadow hadn't counted on was Blue managing to trap his leg between his ankles, bringing Shadow down to the ground as well.

Right on top of Blue.

Shadow held himself barely an inch above Blue's body, supported only by his forearms. Their noses were so close they were nearly touching, and Shadow's purple bangs gently brushed Blue's forehead. Their breathing was ragged from practice, and they stared directly at each other. Well, Shadow stared. Blue's expression was more in the "WTF is going on" category.

"I think I win," Shadow finally murmured, not making any move to get off. A small smirk was curled at the corner of his mouth, just waiting to be set free, it seemed.

"W-whatever," Blue muttered, looking off to the side and trying to stifle the small blush that was creeping up, due to their closeness. "Can you get off me now?"

"Mmm…" Shadow scrunched up his face, as if debating this.

"Shadow…" Blue's voice was little more than a warning rumble.

"…Okay!" Shadow gave a cheerful grin. "But first…"

"…"

"…"

"Shadow? Now? Wait, what are you- OH GOD, NO! DON'T YOU DARE, SHADOW, DON'T YOU-AAGH! EW! NOO! GET HIM OFF ME GET HIM OFF ME NOW! AAAH!"

Shadow was still inwardly chuckling the next night when they checked into the local inn. Blue had avoided him like the plague all day, aside from one incident in which he nearly strangled Shadow for trying to throw pebbles into the pot attached to his backpack. Other than that, though, he hadn't gotten a single chance to tease the blue-clad hero. That would change tonight, though.

"So," Green was saying. "I booked us three rooms, two doubles and a single. I call the single."

"WHAT?" Blue gave an indignant yelp. Green continued talking right over him.

"Vio's already requested to share a room with Red, for reasons I doubt I need to go into, so it looks like you and Shadow will share a room, Blue." Green tossed them each a small bronze key.

"BUT- I- YOU-HIM-" Blue was unable to get a coherent phrase out of his mouth. This was ridiculous! He and that bastard sharing a room?

"The neat thing is that the three rooms share a communal bathroom, so we don't have to go down to the public one," Blue called back, already walking towards his room.

"Ooh! Ooh! I call first!" Red piped up cheerfully, rushing after Green.

"Then I get it next!" Blue yelled. "D'you hear me?" His only reply was a door shutting. "He better have heard me," the boy grumbled to himself, before re-shouldering his pack and heading to the room that he would share – oh, dear goddesses- with Shadow.

… Speaking of which, where had he gone?

Blue nearly had an aneurism when he rounded the corner to the bathroom, towel in hand, only to see

Shadow already there and waiting, a "completely innocent" smile on his face as he saw Blue. "Hey," the pale boy grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

Blue stalked over to where Shadow was sitting and, very over-casually, placed a fist beside and slightly above Shadow's head and leaned over him. "And just what," he said quietly, voice laden with menace, "do you think you're doing here?"

The grin never left Shadow's face, and his eyes never left Blue's as he replied, "Waiting."

Blue's head dipped a little closer. "For. What." He enunciated each word.

"Not what. Who."

"Goddammit, Shadow, don't screw with me!" Blue hissed ferociously. "You know I called the bathroom after Red. You were standing right there!"

"Hey, I never said I was here to bathe, now, did I?" Shadow asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Then _what_ could you _possibly_ be here for?"

"You." Shadow suddenly stood, grabbing Blue's arm, and twisted it so that Blue was suddenly slammed up against the wall, Shadow pressing into his back.

"Shadow? What the fu-" Blue suddenly gasped as he felt Shadow's teeth graze his ear.

"I figured… that since we'd be sharing a room and all… We should get a little more… _acquainted_ with each other," Shadow gave a dark chuckle, and blew a soft puff of air into Blue's ear. The boy shivered, completely disoriented as to what the hell was going on. "Because, y'know, we haven't really had a chance to hang out lately." His lips lightly grazed Blue's neck, and Blue half-heartedly attempted twisting away. "I know you like this, Blue," the shadowed teen murmured softly into the blond's neck. "_You _know you like this…"

"Nngh-" Blue let out a startled noise as Shadow's teeth nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The other noticed, and repeated the notion, nipping and sucking to create a mark. "S-shadow," the teen's voice broke, and he cleared his throat, trying again. "Shadow." His voice trying to be authoritative, but coming across as slightly needy. "Stop. Right now."

"Really?" Shadow's voice was but a breath on the back of Blue's neck, and the blond teen let out a very audible gulp.

"Yes. Really. Now."

"Alright," Shadow said, tone playful. "But don't say I didn't warn you…" He released Blue's arm. The angry blue-clad hero whirled around, ready to lay into the taller boy with tooth and nail, but the second he completed his turn both of his arms were pinned to the wall and Shadow's mouth was on his.

Blue's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and he let out a noise somewhere between a teakettle and a squeaky toy, which allowed Shadow to seize the opportunity and slip his tongue into Blue's mouth. Blue tried to react, but the damage was done- Shadow's tongue danced skillfully along his, swept gently over his bottom lip, lightly teased the roof of his mouth (Blue let out another unintentional noise at that, which made Shadow chuckle) and when the purple-haired boy finally pulled back both teens were panting for breath.

Blue's crystalline eyes shot daggers into Shadow's crimson ones. "Now, don't tell me you didn't like it," Shadow smirked. Blue said nothing. "Well, in that case-ulp!" Blue had grabbed hold of his collar and swung him around, thumping him directly into the seat he'd first been sitting in. "Wha-"

"You shut up right now," Blue growled, looking positively dangerous.

"Blue, I-"

"You started this, you're going to fucking well finish it." Blue crushed his mouth down onto Shadow's, immediately asserting his dominance. That's who he was- he had to be in charge, especially in something like this. Shadow sensed this, and pulled away a little, resting his forehead on Blue's, a truly wicked grin on his face.

"In that case, why don't we retire to our room?"

"Blue?" Red innocently asked the next morning. "What happened to your neck?"

Blue's hands automatically flew up toward the numerous small red marks on his throat, face turning a deep shade of red. "I-uh-it was-"

"Mosquitoes," Shadow cut in smoothly, walking past. "Damn bloodsuckers were awful last night." He could hardly contain a snerk as Blue spun toward him, the glare in his eyes set off by the blush on his face.

"Wow, they got you good too, Shadow," Red grinned cheerfully. "You've got these big red marks, right here!" He reached up and tapped an area on the side of Shadow's neck.

Shadow whirled around. "W-wha?" It was Blue's turn to snigger.

"Yup," he grinned, "Those mosquitoes…"

"Better be careful, Blue," the purple-haired boy growled. "They might come back tonight in force."

"I'll have to keep a rolled-up newspaper by my bed, just in case, won't I?" the blue-tunic'd boy smirked as Shadow eyed him almost hungrily. "Fend 'em off pretty easily."

"No, I'm sure these mosquitoes are pretty persistent." Shadow gave a suggestive leer that went (literally and figuratively) over Red's head.

"Maybe you two should have kept the window closed," the red-clad teen suggested helpfully, becoming very confused when Shadow started making strange choking noises and Blue's glare merely deepened.

"… Was it something I said?"


End file.
